Touch
by Higuchimon
Summary: Nasch and Durbe. The touch of gems. The touch of hands. The touch of hearts


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Story Title:** Touch  
 **Characters:** Nasch, Durbe|| **Romance:** Nasch x Durbe/Durbe x Nasch  
 **Word Count:** 573|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge B56, fic with no dividers; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #49, 573 words; ZexalMonth on Tumblr, OTP Week, day #3, prompt worship  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing  & Word Count Set Boot Camp are all located at Digimon Challenge Forum on . ZexalMonth is held on Tumblr.  
 **Summary:** Nasch and Durbe. The touch of gems. The touch of hands. The touch of hearts.

* * *

Durbe's fingers moved along Nasch's rich royal purple skin, mapping every inch of it. He could've recreated it all from memory alone after all these centuries together, but he liked going over such familiar territory repeatedly.

Nasch moved his hand, brushing against one of Durbe's gems, and Durbe's head fell back, heart stuttering.

As amazing as their skin on skin was – or rock on rock, terms differed and didn't matter – the feeling of gem against gem exceeded that by far. Durbe tried to recover himself, though he wasn't surprised at all to see a hint of a gleam of mischief in Nasch's eyes.

That wasn't a common occurrence and seeing it sent even more thrills all through Durbe. He leaned forward, tracing his fingers alongside Nasch's arms, avoiding the gems deftly, mostly because he knew what touching them would do to Nasch.

Pleasure denied could be pleasure enhanced, if done right, and Durbe had enough experience to know just how to do it, especially when it came to Nasch.

Nasch could've done it to him again, but with every touch of Durbe's fingers distracting him, on occasion ghosting so close to the gems that if he breathed on them Nasch would've felt it, he didn't seem as able to focus his own thoughts.

For a few moments Durbe let himself enjoy bringing pleasure to Nasch. There were few enough times they could relax in one another's company like this. At the very back of his mind was a mental reminder to thank Mizael for distracting Vector so they wouldn't be interrupted for several hours, at the least.

But then Nasch's hands closed on his wrists and he found himself flipped over, Nasch staring down at him. A Barian's face had no mouth, but even without that, he saw the glee and the arousal brilliant in Nasch's eyes.

He didn't have a chance to ask what Nasch had in mind before Nasch moved in closer, their bodies stretched out against one another, skin to skin, arm to arm, leg to leg. They didn't have to worry about Nasch's cape getting tangled between them, not like the first time they'd come together like this. No sooner had they entered the room than Nasch removed it and put it to one side.

Not that he hadn't found uses for it on occasions during their lovemaking sessions, but not today.

Conscious thought slipped away as Nasch pressed their gems together, the first wave of tingling _ecstasy_ washing over them. Gem to gem, Durbe and Nasch could feel only the blinding bliss that filled them both now. If he could have felt anything else, he didn't want to.

Fast and hard and far more intense than the first came the second, and if Durbe held a firm thought in his head after the first wave, the second washed it away in seconds. He arched his head backward, an inarticulate cry torn from him. He wanted to return this to Nasch, with interest if he could, but he would need to recover from this and he hadn't any idea of how to do that

A third wave erased whatever tiny scraps of thoughts remained, leaving behind only rising peaks of pleasure beyond anything in Durbe's experience.

He remembered nothing else for hours. Nor did he care at all. Some events stood out for reasons.

When he managed to return the favor to Nasch, that stood out even more so.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
